


coffee for two.

by ladyofflames



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofflames/pseuds/ladyofflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra starts seeing a cute girl at her local campus coffee-shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee for two.

_ 12/9/13 4.45pm _  
_Well hello._  
 _Cute girl at 1 o'clock. Like, the direction, not the time._  
 _I think I’ve had too much coffee._  
 _I was told this book was strictly for note taking._  
 _Well, the girl over there is worth taking note of._

Korra glanced up from her books spread out on the desk. Her blue eyes peered over the top of the physics textbook as she tried to catch a glimpse of the girl across the room. It had been about 3 months since Korra started coming here to study, and every single night, that girl had been there.  
The same long black hair and emerald green eyes, in the same chair every evening.

\---

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Korra thought to herself, slinging her lacrosse stick onto the floor as she slumped down into the armchair. Her hair was windswept, and by windswept, she meant knotted so badly she could barely run her hands through it. She’d tied it back in a ponytail and hid her tangled locks under her hood. But oh no, miss mermaid hair was perfect as ever. Eyeliner untouched, eyebrows on point, outfit unfazed by the massive hail storm happening outside. Ridiculous.

\---

 

_ 15/9/13. 5.30pm _  
_Red shift is proven by the frequency of visible light and the--_  
 _Shit._  
 _She just walked in._  
 _Her lipstick looks pretty today._

Korra smiled as she tapped her fingers against the coffee cup. Her dorm was about a block away from one of the little coffee shops near campus. She had a certain fondness for this particular one. The baristas were nice, and they stayed open late, it’s nice and quiet and secluded after 5, and then, of course, there’s the girl.  
This particular evening she was sitting with her legs crossed, with a copy of some French novel Korra had never heard of.

  
 _I bet she can speak French. She looks like she can speak French._

\---

 

_29/9/13. 6.00pm_   
_She looks like she’d have a really princess-y name._  
 _Maybe like Evangeline._  
 _Maybe a mermaid name?_  
 _Serena?_  
 _Aquamarine?_  
 _That’s just ridiculous… I need to focus._  
 _… Marceline?_  
 _STUDY. KORRA. STUDY._

  
The mermaid princess mystery girl left dark red lipstick stains on the side of her cups, which stood on the table surrounded by her many pages of work. There was a two table distance between them; Korra noticed this frequently. The section they sat in was by some bookshelves, tucked away in a nice little corner with comfy looking armchairs and a window that let the sunlight trickle in.

 

\---

 

3/10/13. 12.56am  
 _ASAMI._  
 _SHE HAS A NAME._  
 _LIKE, OF COURSE SHE HAD A NAME._  
 _BUT NOW SHE HAS A REAL NAME._  
 _A NAME THAT I DIDN’T MAKE UP._  
 _ASAMI._  
 _IT SUITS HER._  
 _Thinking about it maybe having 3 espressos wasn’t my finest idea._

“Hello?” Korra perked up as she heard the light, silvery voice answer her phone.  
“No, Bolin…. It’s Asami. Did you mean to call your brother? I’m not picking you up from any more frat parties.” She paused, listening to what seemed to be drunken ramble, judging by the apathetic look that swept across her usually engaged face. “I said no, last time you almost threw up on me.” She paused again, this time Korra could almost hear the other person across the quiet room. “I don’t care if you’re sorry about that, you can walk home.” She concluded, her tone lilting slightly, as if she was torn between giggling and sighing. As she closed the call, her green eyes shot up, making Korra jump as she realized she’d been staring. Asami raised her eyebrows and shrugged, rolling her eyes slightly to Korra before smiling as if they’d listened to the call together.  
Korra shrugged slightly, smiling back as if they’d just shared some private joke.

 

\---

_15/10/13. 5.06am_   
_Why am I here this early?_  
 _I don’t even think I’m a person right now. I feel like dust floating around in space. I’ve accepted the void and the inevitability of death._  
 _Fuck I need coffee._  
 _I’m so dedicated to this paper. It’s 5am. I was actually awake before the sun came up. I think this is a first. This is ridiculous._  
 _In other news, cute coffee gir--- Asami, wears glasses._  
 _They look good._  
 _The weather is rainy._  
 _She. Wears. Glasses._  
 _GLASSES._

 

  
For the first time that Korra had ever seen, Asami was sitting on the floor. Her legs were crossed as she pored over her sheets of paper. Unlike other days, she wore red and green checked pyjama trousers, instead of the usual black tights and sophisticated dress combo Korra was so used to seeing. Korra only noticed when she got up to get another latte, but she was still in the shock that remained from walking in to see her in glasses.  
Korra could feel the blush flood across her face as Asami glanced up from her various sheets of paper. The subject of which, Korra was still due to discover, because she had not yet got close enough to Asami to see what she’d been poring over for the past month. Korra’s head ducked back below her book as she cringed at her reaction.  
Not a single soul was sitting in the coffee shop. Even the Barista was nowhere to be found, even he wasn’t up at this ungodly hour. Korra cleared her throat slightly, as if she was going to speak. But as soon as she tried, she could barely form a coherent sentence. So she remained silent, mentally yelling at herself for being such an idiot.  
She dared to glance again. Asami was wiping coffee steam from her glasses. Focused intently on getting them perfectly shiny. Korra smiled to herself as she considered the meticulous neatness of Asami’s usual appearance, compared to how she kept her surroundings. It was like there was an explosion. Korra continued gazing at the girl, while a little voice inside her head begged her to look away, to avoid the embarrassment of being caught.  
“You cold?” Asami asked. As Korra’s eyes widened as she realised she was talking to her.  
“Uh... I—Um. Yeah, a little I guess… Why?”  
“Here.” Asami offered, tossing a hoodie over to Korra.  
“Huh? Wha--?”  
“I brought an extra, they don’t turn the heating on until 6am.”  
“Thanks. I really appreciate it.” Korra smiled, pulled the hoodie on over her own t-shirt. Inhaling the jasmine scent that must have belonged to Asami.  
“It’s no problem… Sorry, I don’t know your name… I’m Asami.”  
“Korra. It’s nice to meet you, finally, I guess.”  
“Yeah, I always see you in here! What’s your major?”  
“History with a minor in Physics, you?”  
“Architecture…. With a minor in World Politics.”  
“So that’s what you’ve been drawing?”  
“Yeah, it’s all architecture stuff.” Asami stated, before surreptitiously slipping her doodle of a familiar looking tanned girl with a bob under the pile of building designs.  
“Can I take a look?”  
“Of course!” Asami reassured, beckoning Korra towards her.  
“How’s your boyfriend?” Korra questioned, as she approached,  
“Boyfriend?” Asami asked, puzzled, as Korra sat next to her.  
“Yeah, the guy you were on the phone to the other night.”  
“Bolin? God no! He’s not my boyfriend…. Just a friend.” She explained, hands gesturing animatedly. “Besides… I don’t really do boyfriends.”  
“Then what do you do?” Korra asked,  
“Hmmm. I don’t know. Maybe, cute, short girls who major in History.”  
Korra’s face was illuminated by a flush of pink across her cheeks, “I uh, I like girls.” She managed to reply, her mind completely thrown off guard after Asami’s remark. “Wait I mean, I like… You’re really pretty and you seem really smart. You’re always in here and your hair is always perfect and you look really good in glasses and oh my god I’ve been talking too much you probably weren’t even talking about me I’m going to leave and never show my face here again.” Korra rambled, her voice quick as if she were talking to herself, rather than Asami.  
“Hey. Korra, it’s fine. Relax…. And thank you. I think you’re really cute too. I was thinking we could go out for…. Not-coffee, one of the days.” Asami suggested, placing her hand softly on Korra’s arm, in an attempt to calm her down.  
“How about dinner?” Korra offered, as she slowly gathered herself from her mini-mental break down. “I really should stop letting pretty girls make me lose the ability to speak in coherent sentences.”  
“We can work on that.” Asami giggled, nudging the girl next to her playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek man i hope you liked it but it's probably awful lmao sorry. i really like coffeeshop au's.
> 
> Look at this amazing artwork: http://mollameansbusiness.tumblr.com/post/104877642237/read-fivehundreddicks-s-coffee-for-two-and


End file.
